Kaamelott : Arthur Quantum
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Si notre bon Roy Arthur se retrouvait quelque instant pris dans le porjet Code Quantum. Que pourraitil donc bien se produire ?


Une petite aventure de Kaamelott un peu spéciale. Le createur fait de temps a autre des clins d'oeil a des films, series ou autre, j'ai fait de meme. Un clin d'oeil a une autre serie culte (mais americiane) que la chaine diffusant Kaamelott a diffusé il y a quelque annee.

KAAMELOTT: ARTHUR QUANTUM

Le Roy Arthur dort dans son lit en compagnie de la reine Guenièvre. Subitement le corps du roi est entouré d'une lueur bleutée. La luminosité ne dure qu'un instant.  
Arthur dort toujours, mais il a changé de lieu, il se trouve dans une pièce toute blanche du sol au plafond. Lui-même est vêtu tout en blanc. Un homme entre dans la pièce par une espèce de porte invisible. Le nouveau venu porte un pantalon bleu, une chemise rouge et un gilet jaune, il fume un cigare. Dans sa main droite, il tient une sorte de grosse calculatrice.

Dans sa chambre à Kaamelott, le roi bouge dans son lit. Il est pris de démangeaison. Il tire la couverture vers son visage machinalement. Il sent que quelque chose irrite son nez. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre la peau de bête servant de couverture. Il se tourne pour découvrir qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de lui.  
- Mais c'est quoi ça!  
Arthur repousse les draps et se lève. Il porte une chemise de nuit marron. Il regarde ses pieds quand il sent la froideur du sol. La reine ouvre un œil.  
- Que vous arrive-t-il mon ami? Vous avez du mal à dormir? Vous savez très bien que dès que vous prenez du poulet que ma mère a cuisiné, vous faites des cauchemars.  
Guenièvre se tourne sur le côté et se rendort.  
Le roi s'avance doucement dans la pièce en direction d'un miroir. Il se regarde dedans comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'y voyait. Il regarde ses cheveux, sa barbe. Une fois son observation finie, il se dirige vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. La nuit est claire, il voit distinctement l'astre lunaire et les étoiles. Sur les remparts avoisinants, il distingue des hommes montant la garde.  
- C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pu remonter si loin, murmure-t-il.

- Allez! Debout, fait l'homme au cigare.  
Le Roy Arthur ouvre les yeux doucement. Il distingue la pièce blanche puis l'homme qui se tient devant lui. Il se redresse brusquement.  
- Mais qui êtes-vous, demande Arthur.  
- C'est justement la question que j'allais vous poser!  
- Vous savez qui je suis, s'emporte le roi. Je vais vous le faire payer.  
- Justement, je voudrais bien savoir.  
Arthur pointe du doigt l'homme de façon menaçante, c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarque qu'il porte des vêtements blancs. - C'est quoi c'est frusque! Qui c'est permis de me changer, crie le roi. Et où suis-je?  
- Venez voir j'ai quelque chose a vous montrez.  
L'inconnu au cigare fait signe de le suivre vers l'un des murs. Sur ce dernier se dresse un miroir. Arthur aperçoit un visage qui n'est pas le sien. Il regarde avec attention. Il voit le visage d'un autre homme avec des cheveux bruns et une mèche blanche sur le devant. Il n'a pas de barbe.  
- C'est quoi cette magie, s'exclame Arthur.  
- Magie!? Mais aucune magie, juste de la technologie!  
- Je suis sur que c'est encore une expérience de Merlin qui a échoué!  
- Merlin? Comme Merlin l'enchanteur?  
- Oui bien sur! Qui d'autre!? Enfin enchanteur, il faut pas exagéré! Il connaît quelque tour, mais cela ne va pas plus loin.  
- Donc vous êtes de l'époque de Merlin?  
- Il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue, s'emporte de nouveau Arthur.  
L'homme au cigare tapote sur son espèce de calculatrice.

Pendant se temps l'homme qui a l'apparence du roi, se déplace dans la chambre pour tenter de savoir où il se trouve. Il bouscule une épée qui tombe sur le sol à grand bruit. L'homme la ramasse précipitamment, mais il l'attrape par la garde ce qui fait que le fourreau glisse.  
- Vous en faite un bruit mon cher, s'exclame-t-elle en se dressant.  
- Je suis navré, bredouille l'homme.  
Il serre dans l'une de ses mains l'épée.  
- Tiens! C'est étrange! D'habitude elle brille quand vous la tenez!  
- Qu'est-ce qui brille?  
- Ben! Excalibur votre épée!  
L'homme fixe l'arme.  
- Parce que c'est Excalibur?  
- Décidément, vous n'êtes pas en forme. Revenez vous coucher.  
L'homme range l'épée dans son fourreau et regagne le lit. Aussitôt la reine se blottit contre lui. Elle commence à glisser ses mains sur le corps de l'homme.  
- Ça ne vous dérange pas, demande-t-elle.  
- Euh… Non, bredouille l'homme.  
- Et comment dirais-je… Un câlin?

Dans la pièce toute blanche, l'homme au cigare tourne autour du roi.  
- Je pourrais s'avoir ce que je fous ici, demande violement Arthur.  
Brusquement son corps est entouré d'une lumière bleutée.

Dans le lit, le corps du Roy est entouré d'une lueur bleutée. La reine ne voit rien, car elle a les yeux fermer, elle se prépare à embrasser Arthur. Au même instant, le roi voit les lèvres de Guenièvre qui approche de son visage. Il s'écarte violemment.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, s'exclame Arthur.  
- Vous étiez d'accord pour un câlin.  
- Un câlin!!! Mais… Non!  
- Décidément, la cuisine de ma mère ne vous convient pas, vous êtes d'humeur trop changeante, lance la reine boudeuse. Moi qui pensais enfin connaître les joies de l'amour!  
- Ah! Mais… oui, mais non, bredouille Arthur.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un sans cœur!  
La reine se tourne sur le côté opposé visiblement en colère. Arthur pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il regarde ses bras et constate qu'il porte sa chemise de nuit.  
- Quel cauchemar, se dit Arthur.  
- Oh! Vous sa suffit me traité de cauchemar, proteste la reine.  
Le Roy Arthur soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

FIN

KAAMELOTT: ARTHUR QUANTUM


End file.
